Ronald Weasley and the Handcuffs of Doom
by Eliza Scott
Summary: Ron has only ever wanted to move out of Harry's shadow. Now as an auror with the chance of apprehending one of the most wanted Death Eaters on his first solo mission he might just do that. Just not in the way he originally expected. Featuring bribery, portkeys, dirty nappies, polyjuice potion, camping and the rather unexpected art of sushi. RW/DM.
1. Chapter 1

Ron sat at his desk in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and sighed. Life and work had become really boring with the impending arrival of Harry and Hermione's first child. Not only did that leave Ron with too much space on the desk he normally shared with Harry, but it also meant his two best friends were dedicated to all things baby, and all things baby was not a language Ron spoke.

It also meant he had been paired with Seamus, who was an interesting choice in the field to say the least.

Seamus bounded over to his desk, his grin too wide for his face and his mug of coffee sploshing out to run down the side of the cup and collect underneath.

Ron discreetly slid the evidence he was pretending to read to the side. Seamus plonked himself down on the corner of the desk and slapped a warrant under Ron's nose.

"Look here, the bastard finally has a warrant out for him! You ready to get hexing?"

Ron looked down at the warrant and a slow smile spread over his face. "Get your travelling cloak Seamus," he replied.

Seamus grinned in response, downed the rest of his coffee and put the empty mug down on top of the evidence Ron had moved out of harm's way. Ron barely noticed as he stuffed the warrant into his robes, grabbed his travelling cloak and made a bee line for the chimney.

"The Hopping Pot!" he shouted and threw the floo powder into the chimney, barely waiting for the smoke to erupt before he climbed in.

A few seconds later he was spat out unceremoniously on a dirty pub floor and nearly knocked over a rather inebriated wizard in the process. Unfortunately, Seamus had been following him at speed and with his arrival the three of them ended up in a heap on the floor.

Subtle a partner, Seamus was not. It wasn't for the first time that Ron silently cursed Harry and his baby making abilities.

"Official business. Get out of my way," Ron said.

He pushed the drunk wizard aside so he could stand up. He could feel the blood rushing to his head as he scanned the dark room looking for the flash of white blond hair that had taunted his school years.

"Ron! He's running! Come on!" Seamus said.

"What the fuck Seamus?"

Ron turned just in time to see Seamus running after the drunk wizard who seemed to have rapidly gained control over his balance and was heading for the exit. The door flew open and his hood slipped back to reveal a brief flash of white blond hair.

"Come on Ron!" Seamus shot back over his shoulder as he disappeared through the door.

"Fuck!"

Ron started to run for the door and had barely made it through before nearly falling over Seamus' petrified body.

"Fuck!"

He made a last minute effort to jump Seamus. He really must remember to call that in and get Seamus some help.

Ron could just make out the hooded wizard as he gave chase. He felt it in his blood that they'd found him after all this time and without Harry! The glory would be all Ron's. A manic grin lit up his face as his feet slammed the cobbled path. He did love his best friend but it was nice to step outside of his shadow every once in a while.

The hooded wizard dashed into a shop and Ron nearly laughed. What a fatal mistake. He crashed through the door and waved his wand at the back of the hooded wizard.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand that had been in the other wizard's hand flew at Ron with a breathtaking speed and it bit into his hand as he caught it. He slowed to a stop next to a suit of armor and panted with the effort the run had cost him. A quick glance around the shop told him that Malfoy had chosen a shitty hiding place. It was full of old junk.

"Malfoy."

The hooded wizard turned to face Ron with his trade mark smirk in place. It made Ron want to punch him even more than he had wanted to at Hogwarts. Only a Malfoy would have the arrogance to smirk at the auror who held their wand.

"Weasel."

Ron clenched his teeth. Why did this bastard never fail to make him angry?

"You're under arrest you rotten bastard. It's time to visit Mummy and Daddy in Azkaban."

"Alas, I don't have time for such family reunions today and far less inclination to travel anywhere with you. I might get cooties after all," Draco replied. He shot forward with lightning speed and more strength than Ron would have previously given him credit for to knock over the suit of armor to Ron's left.

Ron hadn't been quick enough to jump out of harms way and he fell open mouthed as the weight of the armor came crashing to the ground pinning him beneath its weight except for his face and right arm. Both his and Draco's wand clattered to the ground and out of reach.

Draco laughed.

Ron wanted to punch him even more than he'd wanted to a minute earlier.

Draco walked to his side and bent down close to his face.

"I always knew you'd lay around on the job Weasel. Honestly, I still can't fathom how you bribed your way into auror training. You certainly don't have the funds. You must have ridden on the back of Potter's fame."

Ron clenched his teeth. There was a stinging behind his eyes that he refused to acknowledge. He bucked underneath the armor, but it was too heavy to shift completely. Only one metal arm moved. Although, it was now right next to Ron's right hand with a surprising gift attached. He couldn't believe his luck.

Draco knelt down to reach for his wand. "I'll be taking that," he said.

"Not before I'll be taking you in, you scum bag!"

Ron yanked at the handcuff that had been hanging loosely from the metal arm and snapped it over Draco's outstretched hand until he heard a satisfying click and a momentary, but horrified intake of breath from the blond. Never let it be said that Ron couldn't think on his back when without a wand.

Draco yanked his arm back as if he had put his hand in a flame and toppled onto his backside. Fortunately for Ron the sudden movement gave him a precious moment of leverage to free his left hand and he made a grab for the other half of the cuff, pulled it from the metal arm and snapped it closed around his right hand. He grinned. Draco would not be leaving him without an arrest.

Draco looked horror struck and what little colour he had in his face was fading rapidly. His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a brief second. Ron grinned even wider. He couldn't remember a time when Draco had ever looked so lost for his smart ass words.

"You fucking stupid prick Weasley!"

Ron laughed.

Draco looked murderous.

Ron laughed even harder. Even the weight of the suit of armor on his chest didn't stop him.

"Laugh away. Laugh until you're blue in the face. Laugh because you are such a bumbling fool that you don't even comprehend what you've just done," Draco said, his skin flushed a faint pink.

Ron had never seen Draco's face anything but pale. He knew this wasn't the time, or the place, but it really did make Draco look much more attractive. Come to think of it, he really was much more attractive in general up close. Ron's thought path stopped dead. He was more than comfortable with his sexuality but to think of Draco as attractive? He wanted to shudder, but nothing happened. He felt a flutter of panic in his chest. He looked down at the handcuff circling his wrist. There was the faintest tracing of interlocking hearts on each chain connecting the two cuffs. The metal around his wrist began to glow. Ron pulled his hand towards himself gingerly and felt the resistance as Draco pulled back.

"Fuck," said Ron.

"Eloquent as ever I see," said Draco.

"Fuck!"

Ron drew a deep breath and blew it out slowly in an effort to get control of his temper.

"Yes, I do believe we've covered that already."

"Malfoy! Will you shut the fuck up for the first time in your life?"

At this rate Ron would need more than just the air in his lungs to stop him from punching Draco when he had a better range of movement.

"Do you know any other adjectives apart from the word 'fuck'?" asked Draco.

"Shut the fuck up and be useful. Get this thing off me."

Draco snorted and sat back. He brought his fingers up to his face to inspect his nails.

"If you could be so kind as to remind me why I would want to do that?"

"If I'm not going anywhere, then you're not going anywhere and someone is eventually going to revive Seamus and when that happens you'll have aurors blasting this place apart," Ron said.

Draco cocked his head as if in thought.

Ron ground his teeth together.

"Probably. I can just imagine the headline from Rita Skeeter now though, can't you?" Draco said, waving his hand in the air. 'Weasel so desperate to be like the big Harry Pothead and capture the big baddy that he resorted to putting love cuffs on the gorgeous Draco Malfoy'. Way to go."

Ron yanked his hand upwards with force. Draco cried out in surprise and nearly fell face first into the suit of armor.

"You will get this off me right now, or so help me, I will kill you," Ron said.

Draco regained his balance and smirked.

"Did your peasant family teach you nothing as a child or was your skull just too thick to allow new information in?"

"Spit it out Malfoy."

"You can't kill me, even if you manage to learn the incantation one day. The cuffs won't allow you to do anything that might even come close to hurting me. Which also means you can't turn me in," Draco replied, looking smug.

"Judging by just how much I want to punch you right now, I think that's bullshit that you've just made up. Suit your fucking self. I'll just wait until the others get here."

Ron sighed and turned his head to look up at the ceiling. Hopefully Seamus would find them first, get the bloody cuffs off and nobody else in the office ever had to find out. He owed Ron big time for sleeping with Ginny. Even now the thought made his blood boil.

"And how exactly do you expect the situation to improve when that happens?"

Draco sat back on his legs and crossed his arms.

Ron turned back to face the blond.

"Your skinny arse will end up in Azkaban. That's good enough for me," he said and turned to stare at the ceiling once more.

Draco laughed.

Ron couldn't think of a time he'd ever heard Draco laugh with humor instead of plain spite. The sound washed over him and pulled at the corners of his lips. He almost wanted to smile in response.

"What's so funny?"

Draco recovered himself and smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere near Azkaban until these cuffs come off and none of your pathetic little friends can make that happen," he pulled his wrist up to examine the cuff closely. "Only Mister Argate can take this spell off."

"Well who the fuck is that?"

Draco shrugged, the picture of innocence.

"Beats me."


	2. Chapter 2

They had sat on the cold stone floor of the shop for nearly an hour and Draco's patience was really starting to wear thin. There weren't many things in life that he hated more than being cold.

"Weasel," he nudged Ron in the side with his foot, "your esteemed side kick is clearly not coming to your rescue and I'm cold. Let's just agree to help each other out until we can get rid of each other."

Oh dear God. He had just offered to enter into a mutual beneficial agreement with a Wesley. These cuffs needed to come off before he started offering up his body. Draco shuddered at the thought. Clearly the spell hadn't developed quite that far yet, for which he was eternally grateful.

"I've already told you, your next stop is Azkaban."

Draco ground his teeth together. Really, he was amazed at how dim witted the Weasley clan could be sometimes.

"And I've already told you, that you won't be able to turn me in unless we get this," he waved his wrist in the air causing Ron's arm to jolt in response, "off. Understand?"

"Malfoy. You can't talk your way out of this. I'm not going to bargain with you. I'm an Auror now. That's not what we do."

Oh God. He was definitely going to kill him before the night was out.

"Weasel. For the last time and the love of God, your first priority here is to get these handcuffs off. Seeing as I'm attached to you, you're going to need me to come along."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh! For crying out loud! Weasley. Are you going to use what little brain you have and help me figure this mess of yours out?"

Ron laughed.

"Help you? You're saying the great Draco Malfoy needs help from a Weasley?"

"Yes."

Ron nodded from his position on the floor.

"Point to me Malfoy. Get this thing off me."

Draco rolled his eyes and untangled his legs from his sitting position.

"You push the shoulders," he said and braced his feet against the side of the armor, "and I'll shift the torso. Ready?"

A great clattering ensued as they both pushed on the suit of armor until Ron could free his legs. It really was heavy.

"Right," panted Ron, "you need to come with me."

"I think you'll have to put a bit more effort into it for that result Weasel," Draco wriggled his eyebrows.

"For the love of all that's sacred Malfoy," Ron screwed up his face in disgust, "shut up."

Draco shrugged.

"We need to get the directory up," Draco gestured to his wand still sitting on the other side of Ron, "to find this Argate wizard."

Ron burst into laughter.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Malfoy? You're not going anywhere near that wand."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Weasley. We need to get these handcuffs off. You might want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life but I've got much higher aspirations for myself."

Ron screwed up his face once more.

"I'll get the directory up. You just sit there and be quiet."

Ron scooped his wand up from its resting place on the floor, sat up and cast the incantation to view the owls and fireplaces registered to all of the wizards in the local area. Nothing matched 'Argate'.

"Maybe he's," Ron grimaced, "dead?"

Draco's face mirrored Ron's.

"Maybe he just isn't registered."

"All wizards have to be registered!"

"Not the ones involved in the dark arts, idiot."

"You would know, Malfoy."

Draco wiped his hands over his face and let out a sigh. This was going to be more complicated than he first thought. He'd have to take Ron to his library. There was no other way around it. Scrimgeour was going to have his wand if he blew his cover.

"Yes, Weasley. I would," he rolled his eyes, "we need to take a portkey. It's in here in the shape of a trinket box with a 'G' embossed on the lid. Help me find it."

Draco moved to get up but Ron pulled back on his handcuff.

"We don't need to go anywhere apart from the Ministry. They'll have code breakers or at least other scum bags like you who might know who this Argate is."

"Weasel, we need to find the portkey. It'll take us to my library. Now, wouldn't you like to get a look around that for evidence?"

Ron chewed on his lower lip, clearly thinking the proposition over.

"How do I know that's where it's headed to? You might be taking me to other Death Eaters who would gladly kill me."

Draco let out a yell of frustration and reached for the first sharp object he could get his hands on and swiftly brought it to Ron's chest, where it stopped an inch away from contact.

"I can't kill you," he dropped the pink dotted umbrella to his side and leant into a shelving unit and put his head in his hands, "unfortunately."

Ron curled his lip. He nodded in decision.

"And I can't turn you in then. Fine. Your library, what's so special about it?"

"Books belonging to the Dark Arts. There must be something about this," he lifted his wrist.

Ron nodded.

"If anyone has the books it'd be you Malfoy. Let's go."

Draco nodded.

"The trinket box has a 'G' embossed on the top."

Ron tried to stand and nearly collided face first into Draco. The tips of his fingers brushed Draco's chest as he put his hands out reflexively. Draco took a sharp breath. Ron quickly turned his back as much as the current situation would allow and was seemingly very interested in the odd items on the shelving unit.

"Like this?"

"That's a cup Weasley."

"Yeah… yeah you're right. Not this."

Ron put the ornate cup back onto the shelf and rummaged in a wicker basket nearly big enough to fit his whole head into.

Draco blew out a silent breath and composed himself. He was nearly as rattled as Ron appeared to be. They had to get these cuffs on, whether or not he lost his job in the process. Scimgeour be damned.

"Malfoy?"

Ron brandished a small wooden box with a brass handle on the front and a scratched brass plate on the top. It was embossed with the letter 'G'.

Draco nodded and reached for the box. His finger hovered over the brass plate.

"The top plate is the portkey. Grab the wands."

Ron leant over and scooped up both his and Draco's wand. He hesitated a second before offering Draco his.

Draco gave a curt nod of thanks and put his wand back in his robes.

"You ready?"

Ron nodded, his finger bending to touch the brass plate.

Draco welcomed the uncomfortable sensation of being dragged forward by the navel. Within seconds they were both falling towards the floor of Draco's library. He sent up a silent thanks that the designer he'd hired had adored shag pile rugs quite as much as he had. Draco had never really liked them.

"Maroon," Ron laughed, "really Malfoy? No Slytherin green?"

"The colour is in this season," Draco shrugged, "they came from the best designer that money can buy. I don't expect you to understand Weasley."

"Designer!"

"Yes Weasley. Stop drooling over things you'll never have the money to buy and get up so we can get on with this."

Ron's laugh twisted into a scowl.

Draco got to his feet and surveyed his library. Each wall was lined from top to bottom with books and the only window in the room held a lavish window seat beneath it. A small table sat beside the seat with a muggle telephone, note pad, pen and an empty mug. The view from the window opened onto lavish gardens which were clearly well-tended to. Draco hadn't seen them in months.

"The Dark Arts section is over here," he made for the far wall away from the window with Ron following close behind him as much as the handcuffs would allow, "we should be able to find something to help."

"'Secrets of the Darkest Arts', 'Magick Most Evile and 'Sonnets of a Sorcerer," Ron whistled, "quite a collection you've got here Malfoy."

Draco ignored him and pulled out the closest title.

"Just read Weasley."

Ron shuffled uneasily on his feet.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Weasley."

"I need the bathroom."

"Third door on the right."

Ron shuffled with greater haste.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley. Do you need a map?"

"No," Ron glared, "but I can't get there on my own right now."

Draco felt his heart beat faster and he nodded slowly. He felt slightly nauseous.

"Right," he gestured to the door, "let's go. I'll stay behind the door."

"What!"

"Weasley, grow up. This is the situation. Deal with it or I'll get you a bucket."

Ron scowled.

Draco sighed.

"We'll use a silencing charm."

Ron didn't answer but made his way to the door of the library all but dragging Draco with him. It was Draco's turn to scowl. He just had to chance to drop the book he had in his hand back on the shelf.

The corridor opened up to reveal three doors each side in dark mahogany with brass handles. Various paintings lined the walls but none were moving. Draco did miss the wizarding paintings that had once graced the corridor, but it had been one of Scrimgeour's conditions of their agreement.

Ron opened the third door on the right and stepped inside the bathroom with Draco following closely behind him. The toilet was directly in front of the door with a small basin off to the left. Various grooming products were tucked into a basket attached to the wall above the basin. The room smelled faintly of Draco.

"Wait outside then," he waved his wand, "silencio!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped backwards out of the room with just his hand inside the door. On second thought, he poked his head back around the door with his eyes closed.

"Don't touch any of my Wizarding Man products Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why would I want to smell like you Malfoy? Get out."

Draco retreated once more. He leant against the wall as much as the odd angle of his arm would allow.

Ron stepped out of the bathroom after a few minutes looking more comfortable.

"Where do we get food?"

"What do you think this is Weasley," Draco threw his hands up in the air, the metal of the cuff pulling against his skin, "a hotel to cater to your every need?"

Ron shrugged.

"I haven't eaten all day."

"Weasley, it's barely one o'clock."

"You were the only who pointed out we can't hurt each other. Right now my stomach is hurting. I'm in _pain_ Malfoy."

Draco ground his teeth together.

"I'm sure it won't kill you just yet. We need to find a book for these," he pulled his wrist up in front of Ron's face, "before you fill your stomach."

Ron was nearly pouting.

Draco rubbed his temples. An express ticket to Azkaban courtesy of Scrimgeour might be preferable to being stuck with Weasley. His house would never hold the same feeling of sanctuary again.

"But I'm hungry."


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately for Ron there had been very little in the way of incriminating evidence in Malfoy's bathroom. His kitchen had sourced even less but at least it had provided food. They were both now sat on the seat beneath the window, it being the only place they could comfortably sit with the forced proximity.

"Malfoy."

Draco glanced up from his book.

"I think I've got something useful," he held the book out to Draco and pointed at the section that had caught his eye, "look."

Draco leant in towards Ron to read. As he did so the scent of him filled Ron's nose. He smelt of cinnamon and cigarettes. He wouldn't have guessed Malfoy to be a smoker. Surely it was far too muggle a past time for him?

"When cast on an inanimate object it is the intention of the caster that dictates the bindings of the love enchantment," Draco read aloud, "So, Argate created the rules? Fabulous. How the hell are we meant to know what they are in that case?"

Ron shrugged. He had never noticed that Malfoy wrinkled his nose when he was angry.

"I guess we find out?"

"Yes, well done Weasley. Brilliant contribution to the current problem."

"Woah, prince of darkness. I've been the only one to find anything remotely useful so far. What have you brought to the table?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Prince of darkness?"

Ron shrugged. It had felt appropriate at the time. Screw Malfoy.

"Just read on."

Draco raised his eyebrow but returned his gaze to the page.

"Only three bindings can be chosen and it is these bindings that will remain once the enchantment has reached completion and love is felt by both parties. It is wise for the caster to consider such bindings carefully."

"So," Ron nodded, "just the three rules to figure out?"

Draco clicked his tongue in annoyance. His nose had begun to wrinkle again.

"The enchantment will be complete within one luna month and the result will be permanent. Great. Thirty days to get this heap of crap off," Draco rattled the cuff on his wrist.

"I still think we should contact the Ministry. How much are we going to get done here? What happens when your books run out and we need to actually do something Malfoy?"

Draco rubbed his temple a little harder.

"Weasley. The Ministry can't help us. We need to find Argate."

"What if Argate can't be found? Did you think of that?"

Draco pinched his temple. The wrinkle in his nose was very much evident now.

"Then you should know I only sleep on the left side of the bed and I don't take sugar in my coffee."

Ron clenched his teeth.

"I'm not sleeping in any bed with you Malfoy and you can forget the coffee."

"Fine. See how much of a delight I am in the morning without it. Be my guest."

Draco pushed the book back onto Ron's lap and proceeded to stare out the window. Ron wondered idly if he had done this as a child when Daddy hadn't bought him the _most_ expensive toy in the shop.

"I'm sure I wouldn't notice the difference Malfoy."

"You w-"

Draco open and closed his mouth like a fish. No sound came out. He coughed and tried again.

"You-"

A shiver of panic crept up Ron's spine.

"Malfoy?"

Draco frowned.

"I can't say what I want to."

Ron should have felt the urge to laugh, but he didn't. It was as if the slugs he had vomited up at Hogwarts were churning in his stomach all over again as realisation kicked in.

"We can't lie. It must be one of the bindings. You can't say something that isn't true."

Draco's face registered horror for a brief moment before his usual mask of indifference was fixed firmly back into place.

"Apparently so."

"Coffee obviously doesn't make you into a nicer person Malfoy."

"Shut up Weasley."

Ron stifled a smile and turned to look out of the window.

"Malfoy?"

Draco ignored him.

"You've got an owl," Ron pointed to the small dot he could see making its way across the lavish garden and straight towards their window.

Draco turned back towards him and leant into the window to see. The owl swooped and landed gracefully on the outside ledge. It tilted its head to the side to survey Draco as he opened the latch. The owl offered a leg and Draco untied the letter. Apparently none too gently as the owl gave him a sharp peck on the hand and took flight. Draco sneered at the owl and turned the letter over in his hands to open it.

Ron sat up straighter to read the letter over Draco's shoulder. He nearly stopped breathing. The letter wasn't signed but it left Ron in no doubt who it was from.

"Malfoy. Why do you have post from the Minister of Magic?"

"That's none of your business," Draco all but hissed and turned his back on Ron as much as the situation would allow.

"Malfoy. What the hell is going on?"

"I've already told you Weasley, it's none of your business."

"It is my business if the Minister of Magic is giving you a 'five minute warning'. He's coming here isn't here? What the hell?"

Draco whipped his head back to face Ron.

"I assume he is expecting us to be shagging like bunnies when he arrives and he obviously doesn't want that image to haunt his dreams."

Ron felt his face heat up and his anger rise right along with it. He couldn't believe only a few minutes ago he had almost enjoyed talking to Malfoy.

"The Minister and I have a bargain," Draco spat out, "I'm cleared of my supposed crimes in exchange for turning in other Death Eaters. In particular, my Father. The bargain only stands if I deliver. I can hardly do that now you're attached to me like some limpet can I?"

Ron clenched his teeth and his fist. This situation was in no way his fault. How was he expected to know that the handcuffs were enchanted? The shop was full of old junk.

"So you're going to turn your own Father in for a ticket out of Azkaban. Commendable Malfoy, real commendable."

Draco glared at Ron as if he wanted to will serious harm on him. Ron fought the urge to shrink under his gaze.

"No Weasley," Draco spoke slowly as if he was speaking to a young child, "I said 'supposed crimes'. We've already established that I can't lie to you thanks to your quick thinking when catching the 'baddies'. Work it out in that little mouse brain of yours."

Before Ron had a chance to comprehend what Malfoy was talking about a green flame burst into life in the small chimney embedded amongst the book shelves. Ron flinched in surprise. The Minister's head flittered in the flame and his eyes were closed tightly.

"Malfoy. I will not witness your debauchery. Put some clothes on."

"Fortunately for you we've already finished and clothed," Draco replied.

Ron spluttered and felt his face heat up even further.

"Minister, sir-" Ron stood to defend himself.

"Weasley. Be silent."

Ron swallowed and sat back down. He had never spoken to the Minister in person but had seen him deal with convicted witches and wizards. That alone was enough for him to close his mouth.

"Explain yourself Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Enchanted handcuff courtesy of your auror."

"Weasley. Speak."

Ron felt a stir of panic flutter in his chest. He'd only done his job. He'd followed the memo for the arrest of Malfoy.

"Sir, I- the memo asked for the arrest of Malfoy- Draco Malfoy, and I followed a tip off to lead the investigation. Sir."

"The handcuffs Weasley."

"I- they were- a backup plan. Sir," Ron mumbled.

"More like a fuck up plan," Draco said.

Ron shot him a glare.

"Gentlemen. This issue is your own," Scrimgeour's voice held a note of finality and he turned to face Ron. "Weasley, the details of this situation cannot be repeated. You are not to inform your colleagues or your family. You are not to be seen or the ramifications will be larger than you can imagine. Am I making myself clear?"

Ron nodded and opted for silence. Perfectly clear. His first lead case and the Minister was personally threatening his job. Great.

"Malfoy," Scrimgeour turned to face Draco, "I trust this issue will not delay your delivery?"

"Of course not."

Scrimgeour nodded and his head disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. The flames died down.

Draco sat back with his head resting on the window pane. He closed his eyes.

Ron wanted to punch him more than he'd wanted to in the last few hours and that had been pushing it then.

"You manipulated me."

"I did nothing of the sort," Draco replied, eyes still closed. He folded his hands on his lap as if nothing in the world was wrong. It made Ron want to punch him even more.

"Your arrest. It's not real is it? You're the bait for that scumbag Father of yours."

"Maybe you have the brain of a rat? I do believe they're larger than mice and you got that a lot quicker than I had pegged you for Weasley."

The irony was curling into a heavy pit in Ron's stomach. This was his first lead case and it hadn't even be real. It was a decoy. Only an idiot would have fallen for it. Ron clenched his fists. He really was coming to the end of his patience.

"The way I see it Malfoy, you've got no bargain."

Draco opened one eye.

"I always have a bargain. Right now, you're going to help me track my Father down and in doing so I'll help you to get these handcuffs off."

Ron barked out a laugh.

"You're going to help me? Really? Is your real name Argate?"

Draco opened both eyes and sat forward.

"A luna month is thirty days. You can either drag me along the floor in your quest to find Argate or help me track my Father down. It really would be quicker if I walked. Your choice."

Draco leant back against the window pane and closed his eyes once more.

Ron wanted to kill him.


End file.
